


The Night is Young

by CalmingRain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmingRain/pseuds/CalmingRain
Summary: End of year is reaching. Members of the mafia are busy settling paperwork and events. Because of this Dino and Yukiko have to suffer the fate of being apart from each other for a long time. Or is this really so when a certain someone decides to pay Yukiko a busy. DinoXOC Lemon included. :3





	The Night is Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my KHR fanfiction. Supposed to post this on Christmas but things happened OTL Side note: this is my first time writing lemon so I'm not sure if it is even good OTL But I hope you who choose to read this enjoys the story as much as I enjoy writing it! Do enjoy!! And do remember to kudos/comment/bookmark/share if you love the story!!

It’s a beautiful snowy Sunday evening. It just started to snow this morning and has been snowing for the whole day. Jovial screams and laughter can be heard, it must be Lambo and I-Pin who are been playing around in the snow. They have been at it since afternoon. Why do kids have so much energy? Sigh. And all I wanted is some peace when I am doing boring paperwork. I sighed again.

To be honest, I am rather down recently. Nothing is going as I am expected. Just when I thought I am done with paperwork, I am given more. Decimo apologised profusely each time he adds to my workload. It’s not that I mind. After all, the year is coming to an end, with Christmas and New Years’ coming, it’s natural for an increase in workload so that everyone can keep the 2 weeks free. So, it’s not that I mind, rather I am always ever-ready to do anything for Vongola. After all, it is the organisation which Giotto created. And for as long as I live, I want to contribute and protect Vongola as much as I can.

It’s just. . .

To think that I won’t be able to see _him_ even after doing all this paperwork just makes everything feels so unrewarding. . . Apparently, for the upcoming Christmas and New Years’, as the head of his family, he has to attend all of the parties and events. So, we will not be able to meet each other. Even if we do, it will be at the party, exchanging formalities. I sighed again.

I’m not the type to miss _him_ or want to see _him_ all the time. We are both working for different family, I understand. And there were times we did not see or contact each other for few months cause of work. But for some reason. . .I just really want to see _him_. . .touch _him. . ._ right here, right now. . .

 _Knock, knock,_ ‘Yukiko-san, may I enter?’

‘Ah! Is it Decimo? Just enter.’ I replied. However, the sudden intrusion of my meaningless train of thoughts startled me causing me to knock my cup of tea over the files that I am working on. ‘Oh my god!!’ I screamed as I frantically take some tissue to wipe the files.

‘Yukiko-san, are you alright? I heard you scream.’ Decimo entered with a concerned look.

‘I am fine, just that I accidentally slip my tea over the files. And I spent hours on them. Luckily the papers are not wet.’ I sighed.

‘I see, be careful. I guess you can say I came at the right timing. Because I thought you might have finished your tea, so I brought in some.’ Decimo laughs cheerfully.

‘Thank you,’ I smiled, ‘Is that the only reason why you are here? Or do you need me to do more work?’

‘Hey! Don’t make it sound like I only look for you to increase your workload. I am genuinely concern for you. You have been working all-nighters recently without any rest. Maybe you can get some rest? The deadline for these is still far.’ Decimo suggested.

‘Maybe I will do so later, but I want to finish what I have started. Thank you for your concern, Decimo.’ I smiled.

‘Alright, thank you for your hard work as always! Then I will get going.’ Decimo gave me another one of his cheerful smiles and left.

I flopped back to my seat and sighed as I nudged my eyebrows. ‘Maybe I can get some sleep. . . or maybe not, I do not want to let my mind stray to _him_ ’ I sit back up and get ready myself for another push as I exclaimed to myself as an attempt to psych myself, ‘Forget _him_ , forget _him_! Focus on wo-’

Before I could fully brace myself for my work, something covers my eyes and everything around me went pitch black. The next thing I know, I can smell an  _unfamiliar_ cologne yet hear a _familiar_ whisper. . .

‘Yukiko~! Who did you want to forget~?’ The overly-familiar voice cooed into my ears, making my body shiver in excitement.

‘Hmm. . .a _certain_ blonde who is the head of a _certain_ family.’ I played along.

‘That’s not good. Why did you want to forget him?’

‘Hmmm. . .because he did not come and see me for a few weeks now. Maybe he is off having fun with some girls. Maybe he had forgotten about me already.’

‘That’s a mean assumption. Maybe he is also missing you so much that he skipped his work to find you?’ After the male finished his sentence, he turns my chair around as he loosens his grip on the blindfold. Behind the blindfold reveals a blonde male with messy hair, clad in a black striped suit. It’s the head of the Cavallone family, Dino.

I could not describe what I was feeling or what kind of expression I was making when I saw Dino, my dear lover. It’s been a few months and just when I thought I won’t get to see him for at least another month, he appears in front of me!!

‘What’s with that interesting face?’ Dino chuckled as he pinched my cheeks gently.

‘Dino, I- What- How-’ Seeing Dino’s sudden appearance made me at loss for words.

Dino chuckled again and as if he can read my thoughts, he proceeds to answer my unspoken questions, ‘Because I miss you. We couldn’t see each other for a few months now. And the last time we met was to settle work matters. The next time we can meet in private is probably a month later. I couldn’t wait any longer, so I came.’ Dino smiled again and continued, ‘as for how, I quickly finished up all my work and left directions on what to work on to Romario so that I can sneak out for a bit to see you, my love.’ As Dino finished his sentence, he brings his face closer to mine, urging me for a kiss.

My face heated up and my stomach fluttered as he leans in closer to me. It’s been a long time since we last met and he is really in front of me now!! I stared at his features as he brings his face closer, it’s really been a long time since I have seen him. His hair had grown longer, and it tickles when it falls onto my face. The scent of his cologne, it’s a new one. Has he changed it? Well, it has been a few months. It’s not surprising if he did. . .just that I thought he liked the one I chose for him. And this scent is really good! Who helped him choose? I don’t remember Romario having such a good taste. A girl? I sighed internally. Suddenly I could feel hot breath on my skin, that’s right, Dino is leaning in for a kiss. I was busy admiring his face for a while that I forgot about it. Well, on my defence, he does that nice features. . .

‘Dino, not now.’ I spoke as I cover his mouth to reject the kiss.

‘Ehhh, why not? We have not met for a long time.’ He whined and pouted.

‘I have work. . .’ I whispered a reply. I half lied, I was not in the mood to kiss Dino when there is a possibility that he was with another girl another than me. Maybe I am just over-thinking. It’s just a change of cologne. . .but. . . ‘I’m sorry for having you come all the way here, but as you can see I’m rather busy. . .’ I replied rather firmly this time and turn to my desk.

‘Eh, that’s not true,’ Dino held onto my chair to stop the turn and lean in closer to me, preventing me from making any large movements that could reject him, ‘I heard from Tsuna that these are not urgent. So how about we spend some alone time together?’

‘I don’t want.’ I murmured an almost inaudible reply and look away, ‘not when you smell so different.’

‘Different? I smell different?’ Dino breaks away to check himself, ‘there is nothing different. Ah, could it be my cologne? It’s amazing that you could tell! I changed it, is it good?’ Dino smiled a dorky smile.

‘It’s ok I guess,’ I averted his gaze as I replied.

 ‘Could it be that you are unhappy that I changed my cologne?’

‘No, it’s just. . .’ I stared into space as I debated whether if I should just be persistent about the cologne like a clingy girlfriend or just let the matter go like a big-hearted girlfriend that I should be.

‘Just what. . .?’ Dino leaned in close to him and held my chin to turn my face towards him, ‘that you think that me changing my cologne is related to a woman?’

I was surprised by his guess, it was right on spot! But I did not want to admit. ‘What makes you think that way? Sounds conceited!’ I retorted as a rather flimsy cover to convince that he had not just accurately read my thoughts.

‘I’m not conceited. I am right, aren’t I? My adorable Yukiko.’ After he finished his sentence, Dino brought our face close. I couldn’t react in time, and we kissed. It’s a kiss in a few months! He bit and sucked gently yet passionately on my bottom lip as an invitation for me to open my mouth and let him in. A ball of heat swelled in my stomach. A ball of longing mixed with slight anger and jealousy.

I pushed Dino away to break the kiss and slapped him. ‘Stop it! How could you? I told you I do not want it!’ I screamed at him as I felt tears running down my cheeks, blurring my vision. Dino struggled to find balance from the sudden push. He looks shocked and hurt by my actions, but I really could not tell from my tears.

‘Yukiko. . .’ Dino called out my name with pain and concern in his voice.

‘It has been a few months! We did not see each other in a few months! I know things change in a few months. You said you loved the cologne that I picked for you, but you changed it! Who knows if your feelings changed?!’ At this moment, I could not hold back my feelings as I cried and blunt out whatever that came to my mind. ‘I waited for so long, enduring the days that we could not meet. Yet. . .you came with a changed cologne and your actions, it's so different from the silly Dino I knew. . .’

Seeing me cry, Dino quickly dived in and hug me and stroked my head in an attempt to comfort me. ‘Yukiko, I’m sorry. I did not know my change in actions will shock you this much. It’s just that I read a book that girls like sexy men. So. . .I tried to change up my actions to impress you. I’m sorry that it hurt you instead.

‘You what?’ I sniffed and questioned the utter stupidity in the reply.

‘I read a book. . .’

‘I heard you, but are you serious?’

‘I am! I wanted to impress you!’

I chuckled at his silliness as I wiped away the remaining tears, ‘Dino, you are you. Even if you are not a sexy man, you are always the silly bronco who cares for others that I fell for.’

‘Hahahah. . .I’m sorry.’ Dino looks depressed now as I patted his head to comfort him, ‘as for the cologne. The one you picked was out of stock. So, I had no choice but to change it. I picked this cologne with you in mind that you will love it! I did not cheat on you, I swear!’

Seeing Dino’s desperateness to explain himself, I laughed at myself for my stupidity for ever suspecting that my dear lover will cheat on me. What was I thinking? I want to slap myself for thinking like that!

‘It’s good that you are finally smiling now.’ Dino lean in close and place his forehead against mine, ‘I heard from Tsuna that you did not smile for a long time and have been drowning yourself with work. That’s why I got worried and came here immediately to see you.’

‘You did?’ I blushed. I guess it’s really a long time since I last smile, I mean how could I smile when I’m separated from my lover for a long time! After all, we are not Hikoboshi and Orihime, being separated by the milky way, we are just Dino and Yukiko being separated by work. . .but that sounds quite similar. I sighed internally and caress Dino’s face, ‘Thank you for coming to see me, I’m sorry for slapping you. Did it hurt?’

Dino touches my hand that is caressing his face, ‘No it does not hurt. It was Yukiko’s slap of love. Of course, it does not hurt.’ Dino smiled as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently, ‘What about your hand? It was a hard slap, right? Did your hand hurt?

This man! What kind of book did he read to make such seductive moves?! I blushed at his actions, ‘it did not hurt.’

‘Really? But your chest must be hurting, right? I heard there is a saying that goes something like when you hurt someone you love, the one who is doing the hurting is actually the one hurting the most inside. You are actually hurting, right? And your hand, it’s also really red. It must have really hurt. Let me comfort you.’ He cooed as he kissed my hand over and over again and even licked it?!

‘Dino. . .stop. . .’ I can feel my body heat rise from his actions.

‘Could it be that you are getting turned on just by me licking your hand?’ Dino smirked, ‘but this is not enough, right? How about I kiss somewhere that will make you feel better?’ Dino leans in closer to trap my path of escape.

This man! I can tell from the glint of his eyes that he is not going to let me go until he is done with what he plans to. It looks like a wild horse that had locked onto his prey, and until he caught his prey, he will not let go. Ahhh, seriously what book had he read to make him change this much?! Before I knew it, Dino carried me, princess style, towards my bedroom.

In my room, Dino place me gently onto the bed and climbed on top of me and placed his arms on both sides of me, eliminating any means of my escape.

‘Dino-san, what are you trying to do?’ I questioned frantically, ‘I still have work!’

‘You know what I want to do, and work is just an excuse, right? And . . . despite protesting, your face looks like you have been longing and waiting for my touch, am I wrong?’

Hearing his question, I could not find any more excuse to reject him further. Cause it is the truth, I’ve been missing Dino and been wanting to touch him. I want him. I want Dino.

‘Stop resisting me Yukiko. Let’s reunite tonight and have an exciting night together. Alright?’ Dino stroked my head as he came closer for a kiss.

Ah, when was the last time we kissed for real? I could not remember. I miss it. Dino’s kiss, it's gentle yet passionate. He nibbled on my lower lip as if asking permission for his tongue to enter, which I obediently allowed it to. As  I opened my mouth, Dino’s tongue quickly connected with mine as it explores and examines each part of my mouth. As he does so, I could feel my heat rising and my mind going blank. There are times where Dino parted so that we could breathe but he also quickly reunited with me as if wanting to continue this forever, not wanting to stop. Neither do I want him to stop.

We kissed for quite some time before Dino officially parted causing a string of saliva to form a connection between us before it quickly broke off, I whined in protest. ‘Woow, that’s a really lewdly adorable face you are making right there, Yukiko. You look like a hot mess.’ Dino chuckled as he licks his lips, ‘it makes me want to do more than just kissing.’ Dino smirked as he unbuttons my shirt and leans close to me to plant kissing from my neck down.

I have so many things to argue about, especially that change of personality of his. From a dork to a sexy, wild man! He is really like a bronco now!! But Dino never gave me the opportunity to think about anything else but enjoying the moment and pleasure he is giving me.

From my neck, he kissed and suck on my skin living hickeys all over my pale skin. When he reached my chest area, he unclipped my bra, revealing my breast to him. I blushed in embarrassment, ‘Don’t look, I know my breast is not big as the girls in Italy!’

‘You are wrong Yukiko, you are beautiful.’ Dino complimented me, that’s when I realise Dino is using his hands to hide his blush and embarrassment as he tries to maintain his front of a ‘sexy dude’. Inside, he is still the silly dork that I love!

I giggled and reached out for his arms and pull him closer to me, ‘Dino, you don’t have to keep up the façade of a sexy man to impress me. I told you, I love you just the way you are.’

Hearing my words, Dino blush deepens and smiled back, ‘I love you too Yukiko. And you are wrong Yukiko. Your breast is not that small as compared to Italian girls. Actually, it grew from the last time I see them. They are beautiful as always.’

I became flustered at Dino’s words and tried to change the topic to hide my embarrassment, ‘I see, seeing how you can compare the size to Italian girls, you actually look at their chest? Perverted Bronco!’ I half teased half spoke in jealousy as I turned my back towards Dino.

‘Hey! I did not look at other girls’ breast! I only look at yours! Come on Yukiko! Believe me!!’ Dino frantically tried to explain himself.

Seeing his desperateness, I giggled and replied, ‘Do whatever you want.’

Dino caught on my reply and gently turned me over, ‘Yes my lady.’

After our mini bickering, Dino resumed with his actions. He used his tongue to twirl around my nipple as he flicks it while mixing in with some sucking. As he does so, he uses his fingers to entertain my other nipple. I moaned at his actions. The double pleasure he is giving made my mind go wild and blank. All I can think of is Dino and nothing else.

Before I know it, the other hand made his way now my body to my womanhood. Dino gently caresses my womanhood between my panties. ‘Yukiko, I have not put it in, and you are already so wet. How lewd.’

I blushed and retorted, ‘it’s because you are doing so many things at once! Please decide and focus on what you want to do!’

‘My focus is to pleasure you so much that all you can think of is me.’ Dino licks his lips as if he excited to eat the best part of his meal. I gulped in anticipation as I knew what he is planning to do next.

Dino gently removed my skirt and panties, leaving me naked in front of him. I blushed in embarrassment. Dino proceeds to unzipped his pants revealing his throbbing manhood as he brings it near my entrance.

I stared at the size and slight worry swell up inside me, ‘Dino, its larger than usual today. Looks painful.’

Dino chuckled, ‘Well, I have been holding it in for a few months now. Don’t worry my love, I will make it so that it won’t be painful but pleasure for you.’ Dino gave me an assuring smile as he reached out for the drawer to grab a condom.

I grabbed his hand and stop him, ‘Dino, its fine without it today. My period just finished a few days ago too. I don’t think anything will happen without one . . . so its fine without one today.’ I averted his gaze to hide my embarrassment. What am I saying?!

It has been a few moments with Dino not giving me a reply, I sneak a peek upon and realise he is frozen in bewilderment, ‘Dino?’ I called out to him, ‘is it a weird request? I’m sorry. . .’

Dino blinked and gave me a sheepish smile, ‘No! No! It’s just, I’m surprised! I did not expect to hear such a request from you. After all, thus far, you always wanted to use it.’

‘So cannot. . .?’

‘No, I will do it as per your request. And if anything does happen, I promise, I definitely will take responsibility.’ Dino picked up my hand and kissed it, ‘so I will put it in now, alright my love?’ Dino asked for my permission which I nodded to.

Dino gently inserted his member into my womanhood and began thrusting in me. I moaned in pleasure as I hugged him tightly to deal with the pain of the sudden intrusion into my body. It started with pain but was quickly replaced by pleasure as Dino quicken his pace.

Before I knew it, I was moaning loudly and repeatedly calling out Dino’s name. I could not hear it properly with my mind turning blank from the pleasure with each of Dino’s thrust as he whispered sweet-nothings into my ears, driving me crazy from his voice. Dino was right, he did make sure I could think of nothing else but him. Lucky my room is soundproof if not our voices would have travelled out.

Soon, we both climaxed and Dino came inside of me, leaving his seeds in me as he removes his member, ‘is this what they call creampie? Dino chuckled as he flopped beside me.

‘Creampie?’

‘I learned it from the book. You don’t have to know. Just stay innocent my love.’ Dino chuckled as he reaches out and stroke my head.

I pouted, ‘I don’t think I am very innocent after doing such activities with you’.

Dino chuckled again and kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes. I could feel the sleepiness setting in. When was the last time I slept? I’m not sure. But it does not matter now. . .

‘Hey, Yukiko, are you going to sleep now?’ Dino whined

‘Hm? You are not going to sleep now?’

‘Of course not, come on Yukiko, the night is young.’


End file.
